1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and particularly to a mobile station and a method for verifying access points thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), if a WLAN device, such as a mobile station or an access point, supports using a Request to Send (RTS) frame or a Null frame to switch between an active mode and a power saving mode, the WLAN device is considered to support Frame Exchange Sequence (FES) to switch between the active mode and the power saving mode.
In practice, not all WLAN devices support FES to switch between the active mode and the power saving mode. In some cases, a mobile station may support FES to switch between the active mode and the power saving mode, but an access point communicating with the mobile station may not support that. However, the conventional mobile station cannot verify whether the access point supports FES to switch between the active mode and the power saving mode, and correspondingly the data transmitted between the mobile station and the access point may be lost.